


Flower Shop Valentine's

by TopHatCat



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Language of Flowers, Love, M/M, Romance, Rose - Freeform, Slingphries, kuromyu, otp, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatCat/pseuds/TopHatCat
Summary: Alan Humphries owns a flower shop and Valentine's Day is a busy time of year.  However, the aura of love in the air only makes Alan feel more lonely.❀ Flower Shop AU ❀❀❀❀❀~Remember; each blossom has it's own meaning in the language of flowers~❀❀❀❀





	Flower Shop Valentine's

Snow was still fresh on the ground, a nip in the air, but despite the typical February weather, thoughts of flower and spring were in the atmosphere, and it was all because of Valentine’s Day.

Pink, red and white were the themes of the week and every shop window boasted the colors so the entirety of London seemed to be one big Valentine.  The holiday of giving gifts to a loved one was popular, and people were out and about, buying things for the next day when they would present the items to those they cherished most.

Chocolates in heart shaped boxes, cards with lace, perfume in pink bottles…the list of gifts went on and on, but Alan Humphries was only concerned with one.  He had unlocked the front doors of his flower shop early that morning and been treated to a steady stream of customers all day.

“You’re so talented with flowers!” one customer had said as she bought a bouquet of ambrosia and myrtle.  “How do you get them to grow in the winter?”

“A greenhouse and extra love,” Alan had answered with a laugh.

It was true he had the best flowers in London, although he would never boast about it.  From the althea blooms to the pots of zinnias, the place was colorful chaos and even the toughest of folks would soften as they walked into the beauty of Alan’s shop.  Everyone knew the young man’s affinity for flowers, how he knew how to make each seed bloom into perfection and could recite the names and meanings for each blossom like he had been born with the knowledge.

Seeing his customers smile and talk about their dinner plans as they brought their flowers to the counter made Alan’s heart warm.  He was happy to be able to contribute to someone’s special day, even in such a small way.

“Have a happy Valentine’s!” he said to each person as they left, and by the time the sun was setting and fewer people came in, his voice was tired and his body exhausted.

Moving about the empty store during the evening, the young man removed withered blooms from bouquets and pinched off dead blossoms and leaves, dropping the pieces into his apron pocket.  The red roses were nearly gone; he’d have to pick more from the greenhouse, and the primroses were in a similar situation.

The small bell over the door rang just then and Alan called out, “Good evening!”

“Hello? Where are you?” came the reply, and Alan started at the familiar voice.  Peering around a display of chickweed he recognized at once the man standing just inside the door.

“Eric!” he said, a smile breaking on his face. “What are you doing here?”

“Work ended early,” Eric said, brushing imaginary dust from his hands. “How was your day?”

“So busy,” Alan replied with a sigh as Eric joined him.  “I have a lot of restocking to do.”

The taller man pointed to the dead stems still in Alan’s hands.  “Nice product you have there.”

The shop owner proceeded to hit his friend with said stems. “These are trash, silly!”  Going behind the counter, he dumped the contest of his apron into the bin.  Eric leaned on the countertop, chin in hand and watched as Alan arranged a display of smaller flowers.

“Are you doing anything special tomorrow?” Alan asked, positioning a pot of chrysanthemums just right.  “And pass me that vase of dogwood, please? No, no, those are yellow acacia; the one next to it.”

“I don’t have a date at the moment,” Eric replied, picking up the correct vase and bringing it over.  “You?”

“Of course not,” Alan laughed quietly. “I’m too busy for that sort of thing.”

“Don’t say that,” Eric countered, “Someone will come along.”

Alan glanced up at him.  “Perhaps…but I have my flowers.”  Touching the edges of the dogwood flowers, he shook his head.  “I’m okay.”

“If you insist,” Eric replied slowly.  Then his tone lightened, and he began shrugging off his coat. “You said you needed to restock, right? Let me help?”

Alan smiled down at his flowers for a second before turning his gaze to the other man.  “Thank you, Eric.  I’d love that.”

 _‘I’d love it if you recognized me…’_ he thought later, sitting up in his room on the second floor of the shop, watching out the window as Eric walked away down the street.  _‘But we’ll just be friends this Valentine’s Day.  Again…’_

With a sigh, he rose to his feet, reaching for the watering can beside his bed.  Eric could get any date he wanted, with anyone.  Everyone loved him, just as Alan did, so what chance in the world did one little shopkeeper have?  Yet he had said he had no one this year…

 _‘He’ll probably hook up tomorrow anyway,’_ Alan scolded himself, watering the rectangular patch of alyssum just inside the window.  It was far too cold for it to be in the window box outside.  _‘Don’t bet on him, Alan.  Be content with your flowers.  They’re all the joy you need.’_

And yet, the next day his heart ached with every bouquet, pot and single flower he sold.  “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said automatically to everyone as they left the counter, not feeling the meaning of the words as he knew they did.  Every other day of the year was alright, wasn't he? Maybe not, maybe he always pined for love...but now it was painfully obvious.

Again, the day was too busy for much thinking and by the time he turned the open sign to closed, he felt he could sleep forever.  He had begun to sweep the floor but halfway through the task he was overcome by a wave of exhaustion and stopped.  Leaning on the broom he stood, sleeves rolled up uneven, apron smudged with dirt, and looked around at the colors that surrounded him.

“All I need,” he whispered to nobody, and at that moment the bell over the door rang.

“We’re closed,” he teased as Eric entered.

“I am a customer tonight,” the tall man said, “Can you fit one more purchase into your day?”

“Certainly.”  Alan leaned the broom against a table and rounded the counter, heartbeat picking up.  Eric was going to buy something? He almost never did that.  That must mean…

“You found a date?” he asked as Eric walked up with a single red rose and set it on the counter.

“Hopefully,” was the reply and the money traded hands.  Then Eric picked the flower up and twirled it in his fingers.  “Out of everything you taught me, the most memorable thing is that, in the language of flowers, red roses mean love.”

“They certainly do,” Alan replied.  “Whoever your date is, they’ll really like getting it from you.  I know they will.”

“Well, you’re a better judge of that than me,” the other man said, and Alan’s expression became puzzled.

“How do you mean?” he almost asked, but then Eric was holding the rose out to him.  Words failed the young man and he stared at the flower that was being offered.  “M-me?” he managed.

“I know, I know, it’s cheesy,” Eric said, “After all, you have all of these flowers surrounding you every day.  But I figured…these flowers are your life, and I’d really like to be part of that life too.”

Alan reached out slowly, taking the rose carefully in his hand and gazing at it.  Tears sprung to his eyes and a smile blossomed on his face, brighter than any flower.  “Yes, Eric, I’d love for you to be a part of my life.”

A grin of joy and relief appeared on Eric’s face and he rested his elbows on the counter, asking, “Do any of these flowers mean ‘first kiss’?”

“I think I can speak that language,” Alan laughed, his tone elated.  “Please kiss me, Eric.”

Eric didn’t need more of an invitation than that and leaned across the counter, pressing his lips to Alan’s, who readily welcomed the action, dropping the rose to take his date’s hands.  They spent what seemed an eternity that way, surrounded by the scent of the flowers and lit by the pink glow of the setting sun.  When they did draw apart, it was only a few inches.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Eric said, and Alan smiled in return, eyes sparkling.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he replied, and finally meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Abrosia - Your Love is Reciprocated  
> Myrtle - Love, Joy  
> Althea - Consumed by love  
> Zinnia (Magenta) - Lasting Affection  
> Primrose - I Can't Live Without You  
> Chickweed - I Cling to Thee  
> Chrysanthemum - Cheerfulness, You're a wonderful friend  
> Dogwood - Am I Indifferent to You?  
> Acacia (Yellow) - Secret love  
> Alyssum - Worth Beyond Beauty, Sweet  
> Rose - Love
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! And thank you for reading :)~❀


End file.
